


Tease

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Darkin - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Rhaast decides to tease Varus in a not so...joking way.
Relationships: Rhaast/Varus (League of Legends)
Kudos: 42





	Tease

Sharp claws ran down his back sending shivers up his spine. The pleasure of the slight pain as they pricked his skin and made him bleed. A small moan escaped Varus's lips as the much larger leant over him, his fangs poking at the back of his throat and reminding him of how little control he possessed. The rough stone at his chest scrapped pleasurably into his skin as he lay helplessly beneath the other. The warmth of his fellow Darkin was comforting on top of him, and he was more than willing to give into him. "So eager," he taunted in his ear. 

"Shut up," Varus growled in a breathy tone.

"Hm...what was that?" He asked, claws digging in painfully into muscle and flesh.

He winced. "Nothing," said Varus as he gritted his teeth. 

"Hm...as I thought," growled the other as he breathed in Varus's scent. "You smell wonderful when you get like this.

"Rhaast…" warned Varus, earning him a chuckle.

"Do you need something?" Rhaast teased before suddenly pulling away and leaving Varus yearning.

" _ Rhaast _ ," repeated Varus needily.

He looked over his shoulder at him, and saw the amusement in the glint in his eyes. However, he didn't move back to him as he rose to his feet. "We need to meet with Aatrox to discuss some things, remember?" Rhaast reminded, and Varus glared at him.

"You never told me that," growled Varus. "Do you realize how I look right now after  _ that _ ? I ought to-"

"You ought to what?" Said Rhaast, stepping on his back as he tried to rise. "You know you like it. Don't lie to me."

Varus growled. "I hate you."

"I hate you too. Get up," he ordered, waiting for the smaller Darkin. "Let's go."

Varus rolled his eyes before finally making his way towards the meeting place with Rhaast at his side.


End file.
